mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
The World of Mikey: Episode 86
Today's The World of Mikey: Episode 86 (Going to the Supermarket) Date: Sunday, September 10, 1998 Sponsors: O, 4 Season 6: 1998 - 1999 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 2007 Mikey Year: 1998 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1"class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A group of Anything Muppets are afraid of a group of nearby monsters, who don't believe they're scary at all. A brave little girl confronts them to see how nice they really are. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Supermarket Mania" When the Food Monster Supermarket is built across the street, all of the customers of Gramps' general store are taken. The owner of the Food Monster convinces Jon, the best customer at Gramps', to shop at his store. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A blind class goes on a field trip downtown, and visits a produce stand, a houseware shop, a flower shop, and a pet store where they touch two puppies |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter: F for Fly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dexter's Laboratory Short | style="text-align: center"|Dee-Dee teaches the viewers how to make fruity juicy popsiclettes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|O for open, off, owl, ocean |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover waits in line at a supermarket. He generously lets two people go in front of him, but then explains that you can't always let everyone go before you, or else you'll never get to the register yourself. When he finally gets to the register and is first in line, the cashier says the register is closed. Grover considers following a customer to a pickle party. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|O for Orange |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Letter O Heist (music by Joe Raposo) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert tells Ernie to make a grocery list, but Ernie can't find anything to write with ... except for chocolate pudding. (Bert: "He's improving. Last time he used spaghetti sauce.") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A lizard sings about how she likes to be "Above it All" as well as below. Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Swedish Chef prepares spicy sauce. It's so hot, that smoke pours out of his ears and his hat flies off. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Four Ducks |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Four Big Cheers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Mini-Mall Matters" Garfield hosts a factual and educational show about mini-malls and how they are grown, maintained, and their features |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Gobo sings "I Knew I Was Good" while wandering around Fraggle Rock. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:The World of Mikey Episode Guide